This proposal aims to develop and improve techniques for rapid clinical diagnosis of fungal corneal ulcers and to evaluate therapeutic agents and management to be made available to the practicing ophthalmoloqist. This will be performed by sensitivity assays and animal model trials of therapeutic agents, studying their mechanism of action, and investigating specific keratitis isolates as to sensitivity, growth, and epidemiological characteristics.